


Feral Hero

by HowlingSpiritz



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Feral Behavior, Feral Link, Fluff, Gen, Learning how to be like others, Link was raised by a Lynel, Link's in for a ride, Mophas is a straight up valid brother, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Random ocs and stuff - Freeform, cause cute, cute moments yes, feral hero, he grows up with the lynel's kit, hope you like it tho :P, im calling baby lynels kits, im not good at tags, instant friends, its when they first meet, link purrs and it gets cute, link wears barbarian armor, love him so much, sad moments yes, sidon and link are like best friends in the pre-calamity, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSpiritz/pseuds/HowlingSpiritz
Summary: It's all he's ever knownLiving in the wildLike another beastUntil someone takes him from the only life he's ever known and changed himA young blonde haired boy lives with some strange creatures ever since he was turning into a toddler. Taken in by a motherly Lynel who has a kit of her own, nurses him and raises him as if he was a wild lynel himself. A wild beast. That ends when someone finds him and retrieves him later from his only family he's known his entire life.(UPDATES SOMETIME IN MARCH 2021)
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link & Zelda
Comments: 31
Kudos: 196





	1. New Home, New Family

_A storm blazed on through the wilds, blowing out any smoke that smothered burnt down buildings from a murderous attack._

Little pitter patter of small feet echoed in a large cavern, and occasional thumping of their body falling onto the stone flooring from stumbling. The small child, who seemed to be only two years old, coughed several times but got back to their feet to continue running deeper into the cave. 

A deep growl resonated throughout the cavern along with a pair of glowing blood-red eyes from the darkness. Large hoof steps pounded on the stone floor, making it feel like a rumble to the small child - causing the toddler to fall onto his backside.

Tears pricked into the blue eyes of the blonde child. They sniffled and wiped their nose with their torn sleeve. Looking at the beast before them that started to emerge from the darkness.

It’s skin was thick and covered in short fur. Main base color of dark navy blue along with silver stripes for markings. It’s mane was a silvery-white, long and bushy. Along with its tail flourishing from its rear in a braid of some sort. The head had long, protruding horns upon its head. Decorated with jewelry type armor of bronze and gold. 

The creature towered over the small child. Then immediately stopped its rumbling growl to lower its head to the small child, sniffing deeply. 

This being realized that the child was just a kit! The mother must be looking for the poor child. 

Squeaking with terror, the child scooted back from the beast, tears started to stream down their face. Then a quick patter of heavier feet sounded from the entrance, entering the cavern and closing in to the deeper part of the cave. This caused the toddler to swiftly turn their head and pick themselves up. They clambered over to the beast, making it take a slow step back when the golden-haired child wrapped their tiny arms around the beast’s leg. The hylian child felt the need to trust this beast, something inside of them told them to so they followed their instincts.

It was looking for comfort, as the fear of the bigger human came closer. And it was looking for protection, which this beast gave to it kindly. The creature turned its head sharply when they heard a gasp from in front of them.

It was a taller human, red cloaked its skin while a white mask with red symbols covered the facial identity. This human almost _looked_ inhuman. And what the human was looking at, was a white-maned lynel with a vicious, motherly attitude.

While lynels may be considered as monstrous beings, like just monsters in general, they actually gave birth to young and were overly aggressive when others offended any kind of kit. Even if they say that Lynels are one of the beasts that follow after the dark lord, they were very wrong. Some may follow it, being the intelligent creature it was, while the others didn’t.

That pointed out - with a small squeal of its own young emerging to crawl underneath the massive beast to join the small golden-haired child - that he was messing with a motherly lynel.

And with the fact that he just entered a den. He was now facing the aggressive mother.

Which was the worst kind of lynel in Hyrule.

Lifting an arm and thrusting it to the throat, the lynel resonated deep rumbles from its throat in a threatening way. Her growl reverberating off the walls of her den. She lifted the threat, crushing his throat in her bare claws. Her blood-red eyes narrowed to give a glaring look at it. 

She was going to let it go, but that thought slipped into and out of her mind, because of the knowledge of the hylian child underneath her who was afraid of him. That lone fact gave her the complete motivation to kill this human with the fact of the child being traumatized from this lone creature. 

So in return, she was going to give this man a cruel death.

She turned to the small kits with a comforting purr from her throat, before walking to the entrance of her cavern with her other paw grabbing her savage lynel spear and trotted out.

The blonde child was curious but the lynel kit grabbed onto the small child. It rumbled out with a small purr emitting from its throat. The lynel kit was trying to soothe the child. While they did appear taller than the hylian kit, they knelt down to a closer height to lay against the small hylian. The blue-eyed child stroked tufts of its growing mane, making little babble noises as he snuggled up to the lynel kit.

Meanwhile, the mother lynel held the adult human in her grasp while dragging him out of the cavern. She grumbled loudly and flung him to the ground, making him gasp for air. She then lifted her spear and drove it into the legs of the adult. Her teeth bared at him, then her jaws opened up for a roar as she yanked the spear out then drove it into his chest. 

She plunged the metallic blade through his ribs, crushing them to cause him to let out a blood-curdling scream. After that, she pounded a hoof onto his mask, crushing it under the impact. Drove her spear into his lungs and heart, and crushed his skull under her weight. The human soon went limp completely under her. 

Lifting the corpse up, she then tossed it to the smoldering buildings with her great strength. Muscles tensing while she had thrown the corpse to the pile of ashes.

Where she stood, she could make out where she did throw him and realized that the kit must have come from there. The burning tint of combustion threw itself into her flaring nostrils, hinting that the hylian kit’s parents must have not survived from the fire.

Since she was still new to this certain area of the valley near The Great Hyrule Forest, she had not known about the settlement so close by. Now she didn’t have to worry about them, but still felt sorrow about the child’s family.

So, instead, a new instinct kicked into her. She knew what she was going to do.

She was going to march back into that cave and adopt that poor kit, raise it along with her own. Show him affection, love and how to protect himself from the wild out there. 

Raise him as a beast of the wild. 

So that was exactly what she was going to do.

Marching her way back into the cavern with a bloodied spear in her paw, she noticed her own kit curled up next to her newly adopted kit. Though, the smaller kit was shivering relentlessly, which put her to work on making a fire.

Because they were highly intelligent, she knew how to roast properly and start fires. She even knew how to cook with some vegetables that she would come across in the summer. Since it was autumn now, she would have to stock up on some like her own mother had taught her.

The next hour, she took another glance to watch the kits. When her red eyes laid upon them, they were already asleep. Though, the hylian kit shivered. Only wearing semi-protective layers of clothing, it didn’t do much when a cold breeze rushed into the cavern. 

Her motherly instincts kicked back in and she slowly rose to her legs, to curl up around the kits and shield them from the cold weather. 

The lynel cooed at the small kits, wrapping a protective hold on the cubs before her. She slowly snuck off into a slumber with the heat of a campfire on her back warming her pelt’s backside.

**“Mom!”** Squeaked loudly the golden-haired kit. Now the age of twelve, he was able to run and play with his littermate who was named Mophas. 

The golden haired kit ran as fast as he could from his older brother, squealing in laughter.

Mophas wasn’t far behind with his longer legs, easily catching his younger brother in his arms.

 **“Gotcha! You get to hunt my berries for the week! Haha!”** Mophas laughed at his little brother. Giving a little nuggy on the hair to ruffle his long blonde hair.

He was half the height of his mother, sporting a dark pelt like hers and growing white hair along his spine and neck. Even his tail was growing longer with its own white hair. He was starting to obtain white stripes as well, but since he was still young and a kit, he wouldn’t have them all until adulthood. He was only a week older than his little brother, who was named Link.

Their mother, Xesia, gave his name when she knew she had heard it many times and with that knowledge gave him the strong name. Though she did not fully understand what the name meant, she had heard that it was a strong name nonetheless.

 **“Lemme go, Mophas! That hurts!”** Link grumbled with a grunt noise, pulling out of his bigger brother’s grasp while Mophas let out a hearty roar-like chuckle.

Then soon enough, Link went stiff, his ears slightly turning in different directions. Which he mastered and no one really knows how he did it. Mophas followed suit and lowered himself closer to the ground as if in a crawl.

His little brother followed his actions, as they heard the strange babble they would hear whenever a race of humanoids came by. All Link knew was that he didn’t like those creatures.

Xesia grunted to her kits, which was quiet and low. She steered clear on getting any persuasion of having any humans knowing of her presence unless it was needed to be noted.

Mophas and Link carefully crawled towards their mother, hunching near the large Lynel while she slightly lowered herself and glowered at the hylians that were strolling nearby.

Link could see the hylians in a fair amount of lengths in front of them stiffen. They froze on the spot, planted with fear as they turned their eyes to their direction.

Xesia lifted herself onto his hind legs, then crushed them into the dirt below her. Digging her hoofs into the soil and startling the hylians on sight.

The humans wore special armor, covered in a silver glint of metal. Link knew he saw that type of armor before, when he got a little too close to the big structure in the middle of a lake. His mother had to go and save his hide before he got caught. 

The soldiers stood and aimed their spears towards the lynel as she slowly made her way to them with bared teeth. Xesia growled threateningly, eyes narrowed, and spear in her hands. She felt the need of sparing them, to not kill them in front of her two kits, but she had to make sure they didn’t come back.

Their mother gave a few good slashes at them, a warning growl escaped her throat while she did, and gave them a moment to run before shooting her electric arrows towards the soldiers, who missed by a few good feet.

Xesia snorted in glee with her easy victory then turned back into the trees. She nuzzled her kits when she returned to them, and eased them back into the large den to start roasting the boar she had caught earlier in the morning. 

The two had been playing while she hunted and skinned the boar. It eventually grew dark when they returned to the den for the night.

Link immediately started to mess with the boar’s skull, piercing off edges to make the tusks sharper. He had a collection of bones from the hunts his mother went on, even went as far as making his own type of clothing from the skins and fabric he found when he went to settlements that were almost completely burnt to the ground. He even managed to steal some fabric from a couple that had a honeymoon in a peaceful meadow not that far from the territory.

He wore a few wolf pelts his mother had skinned from when they ate some wolf. Those wolves had wandered too far into the territory so she had to deal with them. She only had a bite or two when she had finished with all of the pack. The remaining pelts and furs were used as bedding for Link and Mophas. Even to the extent of making his mother some blankets, for if she got cold during the night and when the fire had burnt out.

Xesia had tore off some meat from the roast boar after awaiting another hour to finish it’s thorough cooking and after its cooling. 

She gave the pieces to her kits, watching them gobble down the meal with pleasure. Though, after Link had finished, he went back to work on his bone trimming.

 **“Why do you always do that?”** Mophas asked with a short grunt while he munched the last of his supper, looking over Link’s shoulder.

Link turned his head slightly to take in the fact that his older brother was overlooking his privacy. Although, he did agree to say something in response.

 **“Well, I thought about making myself and you guys some armor or some defenses around the den. Besides, it’s really cool. Who wouldn’t want some bone armor?”** Link responded with a small series of squeaks and grunts back to his brother. His words piqued an interest in him.

 **“Will you make me some sharp ass bone spears?”** Mophas pretended to stab the air with his arms, thrusting them forward while holding a stick in his paws.

Link nodded to him, **“Of course, brother.”** The hylian kit gave a small, toothy smile. His teeth weren't as sharp as theirs, but they were still sharpened to a point with Link constantly chewing on meat or tough vegetables. 

Xesia grunted to her kits, standing up onto her legs while drawing out her spear once more. **“I am going to do another survey of the territory. You two are to remain here unless you are in dire need of me. Stay safe.”** The mother lynel trotted towards them to give them a rough nuzzle on the heads. **“Yowl or roar for me if you are in danger and cannot come to me.”** She cooed a soft purr to the children, earning some purrs back from them.

Though Link may not be an animal built for purring, he managed to flow and balance out his growl and grumble into one. Even managing the emotions behind them. **“We will, mother.”**

Mophas nuzzled her back then nudged his brother. **“Let’s work on making some new weapons. Or tell stories.”**

Xesia trotted out after hearing the last of her son’s motivated speech and excitement to his younger brother.

So, the rest of the night, they spent peacefully messing with one another before curling up in their bedding after their mother had returned with a successful survey and curled up beside them to sleep.


	2. A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More years later they learning new things :D

_ The blue afternoon sky danced with pink and gold colors, fighting among the horizon to dusk on this setting day. _

Link looked at the crushed tree nut under his hand. He cracked another beside it with the rock he held then dropped it aside to make a paste.  **“You know, creating meals like this is fun! Especially with my big brother!”** The golden-haired boy smiled at his brother as Mophas laughed with a howl and nudged his brother. Then he took off his wolf skull from his head.

Time had passed from when they had last seen humans, which was around four years. And currently, they stayed inside the den, preparing supper while their mother was out doing another scout around the territory since bokoblins had decided to make themselves at home inside the boundaries of the lynel territory.

Link had turned sixteen, grew longer hair, and grew a bit taller, though he still was considered a dwarf compared to his family. He toned some nice set of muscles that complemented his small frame. Tanned skin with some occasional scars and made himself some new armor that some would probably call barbaric. It was made from a wolf’s skull and pelts, making him seem a bit tribal in a way with how he decorated his body with the said materials he used to make his armor and weapons.

On the other hand, Mophas, grew to almost his mother’s full height - though it is still obvious that he was still considered a kit and just almost done growing from adolescence. Along with his growth, his mane followed along as it was no longer looking like random patches of fur and now almost a fully grown mane. He also earned silvery-white stripes along his pelt like his mother’s.

**“‘Course it is, little brother! I indeed make it fun to roast.”** Mophas bragged, laughing alongside his brother with various grunts.  **“Who better than your big brother to make preparing meals for the family fun?”**

Link leaned into his brother, then pulled away when he started to give him a nuggy.  **“Hey! I’m too old for those!”** Link snorted.

**“No one is too old for that! Especially littermates!”** The lynel brother laughed, then eventually let go when Link’s fur was ruffled.

**“Great. Now I have to groom my mane again.”** Link huffed, crossing his arms at his brother. He lifted his paws to his brother’s head to fix it a bit before running a tongue over it in apology. 

Link made a giggle noise and laid back on the hard, cold stone floor.  **“We should play a game later. Like hide and seek! Or maybe hunt down some bokoblins.”**

Mophas nodded to Link and then followed suit with laying down, but on his side as it was a bit weird for his back.

**“Your mane is almost completely grown.”** Link looked at his brother then reached for the air.  **“Mine is… I don’t know if it's completely grown out.”** The little brother sighed, messing with locks of his long hair. 

Mophas stretched a little then sat up.  **“Maybe it is. Who knows. But first, let’s make mom the meal we planned! She deserves a good meal after doing so much for us!”**

**“Like raising us, protecting us, feeding us, just everything. She deserves so much!”** Link squealed, sitting back up in a straight position.  **“Start roasting the deer and I’ll finish with the herbs!”**

**“Ya got it!”** Mophas gave a toothy grin while Link gave a whole-hearted smile back.

As the sun had set itself onto the horizon, their mother had made it back to find her kits’ backs to her. She smirked, trying to walk quietly behind them to surprise them, but since she had hooves that was  _ very _ hard to do.

**“Boo!”** Xesia exclaimed, lightly touching their heads.

**“Hey mom!”** Mophas squeaked as he turned to look at her.  **“Also, lynels aren’t good at sneaking so that didn’t scare us.”**

Xesia sighed and ruffled her son’s mane.  **“I know, I know. Just wanted to know what my two kits were up to!”**

**“We made you dinner!”** Link squealed, turning to face her with a flat stone in his hands to give her. They usually served dinner by just eating it from where they placed the finished food, but since it was for their mother it had to be special.

Xesia chuckled with a snort, taking the stone from his hands.  **“Thank you, m’dears.”** She reached down and nuzzled their heads with hers. Link gave her a whole hearted snort while Mophas laughed.

Xesia trotted to the other side of them to lay down her legs and tucked them under her. She then began to eat the supper that was prepared for her while the kits tore off remains of the deer they cooked and some berries that were left over.

After a few moments of silence, Xesia started to speak up.  **“I was thinking about moving ourselves a little more to the east. Other creatures have been taking up this area and I am starting to get too old for this. I am almost two hundred years, so it’s best I retire soon and finish teaching you two on how to find territory. You will mark this next territory but I will be an elder by the time we get there.”**

Mophas’s jaw gaped at her while Link gazed at her in bewilderment.  **“M-Mother! You are not that old! We can defend this territory! You can continue your lessons!”**

**“Mophas, it is alright. I have accepted this and it is time to move on. Besides that, another Lynel has made an appearance around the area and I wish for him to not kill you both. He is a silver lynel, more deadly than us white maned ones. So we must leave before he finds us.”** Xesia sighed, grunting at the kits. She did start to look old. Her fur on her pelt started to turn a bit gray, wrinkles started to sprout on her face and muscles and she started to look a little fraile.  **“We will leave in the morning at the first light of dawn. For your protection. Make sure to gather your items that you wish to take and bury the rest. We do not need him to follow.”**

The littermates looked to each other before lowering their heads and nodded and replied in unison.

**“Yes, mother.”**

Once dawn had hit, it felt extremely faster than what Link wanted it to be. He stood up and stretched his tired muscles. He then shook his body to wake himself, walked to leather bags he had made them, picked up his weapons, then walked to his brother to wake him up.

Xesia was already awake from her standing guard at the entrance of the soon-to-be left behind den. After prodding his brother awake, he wrapped his leather satchel around his waist and tied on his spear and sword. 

He had crafted that sword when he turned thirteen and started to learn some basics of the sword. Teaching himself and some lessons with his mother, he learned quite fast.

Mophas let out a mighty yawn, stretching forward with his front legs and his arms in the air for their morning stretch. He looked at his family and grabbed his own spear that Link had made a while ago for him.

The older brother knelt down for his little brother to ride on his back since they were most likely going to gallop or trot. Link wasn’t fast for that so they arranged that he sat on the back of his brother.

Letting out a soft grunt and sigh, Xesia looked to her kits.  **“Ready to leave?”**

The kits nodded to the mother as she started to trot ahead and lead the way.

Link gripped onto Mophas’s mane, holding on as he sat on his shins to keep a better way to stay mounted.

**“It is a bit weird to be riding, but we’ll have to deal with it until we get to our new home.”** Link favored, pushing his face into the white mane. Mophas let out a grunt in agreement with his little brother.

**“How about we play a game while we travel? Like… try to guess what I’m describing?”** Mophas suggested, looking back at his brother who beamed with excitement.

**“Yes! Alright, I start!”** Link squealed, pulling his head away from the Lynel’s mane.  **“Alright. Alright. Alright. So.. I spy with my eyes… something orange!”**

**“The autumn trees?”** Mophas guessed, looking at the birch trees around them.

**“Nope!”** Link giggled, snorting softly.

Xesia huffed with amusement, listening to the little game that was happening behind her.

**“Hmm..”** Mophas hummed with a purr-like coo. Then looked to the volcano in the distance.  **“The lava mountain?”**

**“That’s right!”** Link smiled a toothy grin,  **“Now, your turn!”**

**“Alright. Now, I spy with my eyes… something… mystical.”**

**“Mystical?”** Link repeated, tilting his head slightly. Then hummed quietly before responding with his grunt.  **“The forest! The one with the shrouded fog! I guess it does seem mystical.”**

**“Haha! You got it!”** Mophas laughed in snorts.

Link laughed a little then looked around, turning his head back.  **“I spy with my eyes… something… Really big… A-And with a black mane… Uh, mom?”** The golden-haired boy whipped his head to his mother, whimpering softly to gain her attention as Mophas trotted to her side.

Xesia looked back and growled.  **“Oh no..”** Her mane started to flare up to make her look a bit bigger with ears flattened back and a snarl curling on her lips.

**“Mom.. Is that..?”** Mophas started, lowering his ears with fear dripping in his voice.

**“You two, run as fast as you can. I will make sure he does not follow you. Keep going east and find a place to live. If I don’t come back within a day or two, you are not to look for me. I will defend you with my life and I will make sure he does not live to see another.”** Xesia grumbled, halting her trot immediately as the silver lynel started to gain ground to them. 

Mophas stopped as Link squeaked in terror.  **“Mother! No! Please, come with us!”**

The mother lynel purred sadly, nuzzling her kits.  **“I probably wouldn’t have lived to see another year anyways.. I am old but I am experienced. Now go!”** Xesia forcefully shoved Mophas’s rear end to get him moving as Link clung to his older brother’s back.  **“I love you both.”** She softly grunted.

Mophas squeaked when given the push but as the other male lynel was fastly approaching, he could only oblige to his mother’s actions. The boys said their goodbyes quickly with  _ ‘I love you’s  _ then Mophas started to sprint at top speed with his brother clinging tightly to his back with soft sobs escaping his lips. Occasional grunt could be heard from him too.

Link looked back once he heard a battle roar from the male lynel and to see the battle had started. Though, he quickly looked away due to the fact of being unable to watch his mother fight to the death. 

As they grew farther and farther from the fight arena, they could still hear the slight roaring from afar. Mophas and Link grew afraid of what is happening to their mother, but kept their promise as they continued on.

Mophas continued to run until he saw a structure with a model of a horse head on top. He grumbled quietly and started to evade into the trees. Link had fallen asleep, holding tightly to his mane as they went on with their trip. He knew he had to find a place to call home but he wasn’t sure how far east they should go. He thought about the south east, among the cold mountains that had a warmer forest nearby.

Their mother had spoken about it before when she was just a kit herself. He knew that would be the perfect place to start a new territory.

He carefully trotted through the woods and emerged on the other side near the Eldin Canyon Pass. He knew that it would definitely be too hot for either of them up near the volcano and too close to those rock creatures. So, he continued to trek onward.

Eventually, days passed into weeks until they made it into the Lanayru region. They were lucky enough to have some rain on their side as they made their journey so they slipped by settlements, or more of just stables, more easily.

They climbed hastily up a hill to find an open area, a plain filled with water and trees. Link leapt off his back to roll down the hill, taking in the bittersweet scent of grass. 

**“This is the place!”** He squealed, continuing his descent downward the hill until he came to a stop.

Mophas let out a soft chuckle-like snort.  **“Let’s make a den before nightfall. Then tomorrow we’ll go around to scent it, unless you wish to stay in the den to set it up?”** The older brother trotted after him, his gaze surveying around to find a good place to build it.

**“I can set up the den and nests!”** Link smiled a toothy grin to his brother while he started to get back up to his feet. He stretched a little.  **“At least this place seems to be more desolate to humans. It’s a good spot and seems there are a lot of deer and goats.”**

**“Yeah, there are quite a lot of animals.”** Mophas replied, then found a cave near a waterfall. He started to trot over there with Link hot on his trail. His little brother was taking in all of the sights around them.

Link squeaked when he saw some mighty carp lounging in the water near the waterfall. He crouched and slowly made his way to the pond. His ears drooped a little and he took out his bone spear. With a small battle cry, he jumped into the pond and stabbed the fish before it could take off. He lifted himself in the water, sopping wet and smiling at his brother.

**“Caught a fish!”** He grunted. He walked his way slowly to the shore, shaking out his body like a dog, and then looked at his brother as Mophas walked into the cave. Link skipped over to his brother, placing the fish nearby with the spear still attached into its body. He took off his satchel and placed it on the ground, pulling out pelts he managed to tuck into the large pack. 

Laying down the pelts, he began to work on gutting the fish so they could enjoy it until bigger game was retrieved. 

**“I’ll start a fire. Then we can set up the nests by cutting down a tree or two.”**

**“Then when the tree is cut down, I’ll gather the leaves!”** Link hummed back in response, purring softly until his eyes grew sad.  **“But… I miss mom. I wish we weren’t forced to leave. I wish that she was able to come with us.. It’s not fair.”**

**“I know..”** Mophas softly grumbled back, sighing with a puff of air.  **“But now, we have each other. That’s all that matters.”**

Link smiled sadly to his brother and hugged him when the beast came to sit beside him. 

**“Yeah.. And she’s watching over us, I just know it!”**

Link gave a bigger grin to his brother, earning one in return.

**“Alright now, let’s get cooking!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its either too short or long or weird x3  
> im trying my best  
> hope yall enjoy tho!  
> still not finished  
> dont know what the 1/1 was about when i was obviously gonna post more oof


	3. Strange Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda visits the Sheikah Tribe in "hopes of learning to unlock her powers" but instead takes a short break but encounters a very peculiar person

_Spiraling colors of twilight danced in the autumn skies, bringing another long day to another close for another to arrive._

But a lively discussion of a new terror so close to their village kept everyone up. While many still tried to calm their children. The village never had a terrible beast so close to their home before.

The Sheikah Elder, Tadra, listened to all of the concerns of the village and had sent three tribesmen to get a closer look at the monster using their stealth. She was even told, from the Sheikah that saw the beast, that there was a Hylian boy, around the age of sixteen living with Lynel. 

The warriors thought he was lost but her people tried to call the boy and the only thing in turn they got was the child running away and snarling like a wild beast themself!

Her thoughts went to the Lynel immediately. Did they raise him? If they were ever able to get him out he might not be able to speak or even understand the Hylian language. They might have been there with the Lynel since a very young age.

Once they had dealt with the beast, would the wild Hylian even trust humans at all?

A voice broke her from her thoughts as her daughter, Impa, spoke up to her about the King’s response.

“Mother, King Rhoam understands the situation and is sending his guards to do something about the beast.” Impa bowed respectfully to her mother, the Sheikah Elder.

Tadra had sent her daughters, Purah and Impa to speak with the King of Hyrule of this matter. Even if her people were very stealthy and very skilled in the arts of fighting. They would need help to deal with this white-maned lynel. They were lucky enough to not have a silver one instead.

And she had intended to send Impa to teach and watch after the dear princess, as she has since the girl’s birth. Loyal to the Royal family as ever.

Tadra merely lifted a hand, ceasing her courtesy. “We need to prepare them or find another way. Did you not hear about the feral Hylian?”

Impa shook her head, tilting it while she stood back into a stand. “No, I have not.”

“Well, according to Vylk, Eikti, and Holla, they have found a wild Hylian boy, around the age of sixteen, living around the area where the Lynel lies. I assume the poor boy was raised by the beast.” Tedra stood up, jumping off her small stage where the pillows sat, and walked towards the entrance of her home.

“They say he had golden hair and feral sapphire eyes. He also wore a sort of primitive clothing that had wolf hides and bones. They called out to him to see if he was lost but the only reaction they got was a look of fear, teeth being barred, and the teenager running off.”

“That is very odd. But it is completely unheard of with a Hylian being raised by a beast. I have heard other hylians, during my time at the castle, that there were children raised by wild dogs but never of a lynel raising a Hylian.” Impa’s tone turned into surprise than one of concern. “That child must have been with the monster for a long time for it to act so very wild.”

Her mother chuckled, “That indeed.” She walked down the stairs with Impa on her heels. “Now tell me, how was your time with the Princess? Teaching her good things I hope? Not how to be stealthy and sneak out again?”

Impa blushed bashfully, “I did not teach her any more stealth unless her life depends on it but she is everywhere with guards. She is in good enough hands.”

The elder chuckled, patting her daughter’s shoulder. “I tease. The stealth may help her one day, I just know it.”

The young warrior sighed. “The Princess also insisted on coming along to talk with Purah about Ancient Technology, again. Her father would not be too happy if he were to hear about the discoveries she’s trying to make.”

Tedra stopped near the Goddess statue that sat in the middle of the pond before the big house.

“Did she actually come?”

Impa looked away, rubbing the back of her head.

“Yes.”

“What did you tell the King?”

“That she can do some spiritual training here to give her inner peace with sworn protection from the Sheikah.”

“And is that what she is doing now?”

“.... No..”

Tedra let out a hearty laugh, “Of course. She is still a teenager, rebelling is bound to happen. You are still a young adult, so it was bound to happen as well. Where is she now?”

Impa let out a soft sigh, regaining her composure after the embarrassment she felt. “Currently with Purah and some guards. She is safe and told me to come and tell you about the message you told us to send.”

“Good, good. Now, go have a break. Why not go make some supper for the girl? I know you make some good rice and curry.”

Impa snorted with a soft chuckle to her mother. 

“Of course, good evening mother.” 

Tedra watched with a warm smile as the young warrior jogged over to the cooking pot.

* * *

“So, you said there was a shrine platform in Rabia Plain? Flat with none of the circular dips like some other of the platforms have? That is very curious.”

The Princess and Purah were sitting by the Fairy Fountain, talking and discussing the shrines and ancient technology by Kakariko Village.

Only a couple of guards accompanied them as they researched around. One of them yawned as another peeked back at them with interest.

“Yes, that may be the case, princess, but it is dangerous over there at the moment and you know it!”

Purah wiggled her index finger in front of the princess’s face scoldingly. 

Zelda slightly flinched at the Sheikah’s gesture. 

“It's the lynel, right?” The princess shook off the notion before dipping her nose back into her research once more.

“Yes, and a white-maned lynel to say as well. You’re very I’ve allowed you to come up here to the fairy fountain. And luckily lynels, as I have heard up, only stay within their territories.” Purah snapped her fingers before walking closer to the fountain to rest on a boulder beside it. The researcher’s eyes stared into the pool of water.

“I’ve told you before that I will be careful,” Zelda stated, crossing her arms while book in hand, but allowing the pen to drop into her lap. “Besides, we have skilled guardsmen with us. I wouldn’t go far anyway, I was just curious.”

Purah turned to look at the princess when she sighed loudly. She had to blink her eyes several times and try to convince herself that it was just Zelda’s golden hair, but she saw more movement from behind in the trees, she knew.

“Princess, come over to me quietly. There’s something over there.” Purah spoke quietly while gesturing to the guards to stay silent but alert.

Zelda visibly tensed, but listened to the words of the other lady and slowly stood. Only then did she hear the scuffling around in the grass and bushes which made her move her pace a bit faster.

Suddenly, the noises stopped and when she made it to Purah’s side, only then did she turn around. And what she saw surprised her very much.

In the more wooded area, a Hylian boy that seemed around her age wore nothing but wolf pelts and a loincloth to cover his bare body. Zelda knowingly blushed at this sight, but it was nothing but a light dusting of pink of embarrassment to see such a bare male body before her. Even if it was in the deeper part of the forest.

The male’s eyes flickered at them, watching as the guards scooted closer but edging closer to stand before the ladies. The swordsmen were on guard about this mysterious man, much less a man that dares to be so inappropriate around a royal.

Though, nothing seems to trigger in the Hylian besides the feeling of being threatened. 

He stood back, barring his teeth that were a little sharper than normal, then stood on all fours to seem threatening to the people. He had only come here to search for berries and mushrooms, not a whole charade.

Purah seemed astounded by this. A Hylian male acting very wild around other humanoid species. That crazy glint in his sapphire eyes, his animalistic stance, and the looks of fear and feral pride that seemed to surge around him.

It seemed the Sheikah researcher wasn’t the only one that took notice of this.

“Weapons down, he thinks we’re the threat.” 

Zelda lifted her hand, speaking with command clear in her voice. The soldiers looked uneasy but knew they could not disobey a direct order from the crown. Halting their spears and planting them into the solid earth below them, they continued to watch as Zelda stepped forward.

Purah was mesmerized by the wild teenager that she didn’t completely comprehend that the princess was taking steps forward towards the feral boy.

While Zelda approached closer and closer to the feral Hylian, his back arched just slightly more and he pinned his ears back with a hiss and stepped back into a tree.

“Hello there… You don’t have to be frightened. We aren’t going to hurt you.” She lent out a hand towards the boy, stopping when he gave an even louder hiss.

The princess left her arm extended to the boy. The only notion that stirred Purah from her trance was when the boy faltered and slowly walked towards her.

“Princess Zelda, what are you doing!” Purah hissed between her teeth, pushing past the guards that stared dumbfoundedly at the scene before them.

The words stopped the other Hylian to stare over at Purah, his ears pinning against the sides of his head in a way that even she didn’t know how he did so. 

Zelda didn’t look back at the Sheikah woman but instead kept her gaze held against the other before her. Insisting that she learn more about this Hylian.

Though, it didn’t seem the boy wanted to get near other people just yet because as soon as Purah took a step forward, he backed up against the tree and ran off into the bushes.

Her legs started to move and she was unsure of why but something felt connecting to this feral boy. Something she couldn’t explain. Zelda’s ears blocked off the sounds of the soldiers and Purah’s calls to the princess in attempts to go after her.

She continued to chase the Hylian boy, nearly losing sight of him every time he entered the bushes and shrubbery. Her legs kept pumping and her breaths drew heavy but she didn’t give up.

Before Zelda knew it, she was in the Rabia Plains. The boy continued and switched to his legs to continue the running until he stopped next to a small pond to breathe in his quick and heavy breaths.

Zelda stopped a good couple of yards before the male, who watched his every move.

The princess doubled over and pressed her hands into knees. 

“M-My…” She heaved, continuing to take in large breaths to try and steady herself. Though, she continued to speak. “You are… quite _fast_ if I must say… But I must admit, I couldn’t give away from the chase… Even if I wanted to.”

Attempting to look at the boy, she noticed that his back was turned to her as he was taking quick gulps of water to hopefully replenish his stamina and ease his aching and tense body. 

Not daring to make a move, Zelda watched intently as he eased himself down and turned around to glare at the young lady. She managed to finally gain back her composure after another moment and opened her mouth to speak until something else interrupted her and broke her into complete terrified shudders.

A roar screamed to the back of her head. The lynel was right behind her, and through all that heavy breathing and trying to compose herself, she never noticed it lurking after her.

The Hylian before her made a grunt-like noise at the lynel with lifted ears.

Zelda trembled where she stood, slowly turning to look at the demise that stood tall behind her, barely registering the steps being taken from the Hylian boy as he proceeded to wander towards them.

She could hear Purah and the soldiers shouting at her in complete fear, hoping the monster to stir away from her.

More grunting came from the boy and the lynel seemed to have responded to him. The beast’s composure relaxed a little but still seemed very tense while it knelt to give Zelda a thorough sniff.

Clenching her eyes, she continued to tremble before the white-maned lynel. The Hylian continued to make strange noises until the monster growled lowly with a snarl emitting from its throat.

The princess shuddered and fell back onto her butt when she noticed it sizing her up.

Also taking in the fact that the feral boy seemed to be standing in front of her. Defending her as well! Though, that’s what it had seemed.

Then suddenly, a blur of white blunted past the Hylians and scooped up the princess. It charged towards Purah and the soldiers before the being placed her down onto her feet.

Though, Zelda did falter as her knees felt incredibly weak from the intense scare of her life. She knew she saw her life flash before her eyes!

“Princess Zelda! What in goddesses names were you thinking?!”

She’d recognize that voice anywhere. Opening her emerald eyes, she looked up into amber ones.

“Come on, we’ll go back to the village _then_ interrogate her about this!” Purah snapped, turning around to head back to the village with the soldiers on her tail.

“I-Impa, when did you…?” 

“Shush. You are in _huge_ trouble and I am to watch you until you return to the castle.”

Impa swiftly lifted the dumbfounded princess into her arms, following after the other three in haste.

The lynel and boy were left in the fields, watching as the party left the area. Though, the feral boy’s eyes seemed longing to something that even he didn’t even understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYEEEEE IM BACK AND NOT DEAD HAHAHA  
> -sigh-  
> I have no excuse besides complete writer's block and my constant doodling which hopefully in the future I'll actually put my own art here uwu  
> Also THANK YOU GUYYYYSSSS TuT for all those comments, I know I don't really reply to any of them, mostly from forgetting, also another thing I've done when writing stuff or drawing, but I do REALLY appreciate them! TuT  
> And I know my writing style might seem to differ slightly because now I'm using Grammarly and its helping on correcting my terrible ass mistakes x3
> 
> AND ANOTHER THING!  
> I WILL be posting more chapters soon enough, got 'em planned in my head because my terrible ass can't write anything to remember for the life of me.


	4. Oddities at its finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers figure things out while Zelda finds away on finding more about the boy

_ Darkness covered the lands to allow sparkling whitish-yellow stars to sparkle and shine. _

**“Well, that was rather strange. Are you sure we should’ve let them go?”** Mophas grunted to his confused brother, walking beside the small other.

**“Yeah. It was for the best.”** Link stopped in his tracks to look down the valley of where the girl and her party was.  **“It was strange though…”**

**“Of course it was strange!... Or are you meaning it differently?”** The lynel tilted his head, stopping to turn around and look at his brother.

**“It was strange by… that I felt something connected to her. I can’t put my paw on it but it was… as if I knew her before.”** The golden-haired littermate scratched the back of his head with a dumbfounded look.

**“I guess that could be considered weird. Have you seen her before? I mean, the way you told me to not harm her, you must’ve seen her in the other territory…”** Mophas huffed, lifting his head to look at the stars upon the black sky.

The moonlight broke the darkness, creating enough light to see while also emitting a calming light. Mophas could see his brother clear as day, mostly due to his nocturnal vision as a beast. Unlike Link, where he could barely see anything unless there was a light source or natural lighting.

Link looked at his littermate then shook his head.  **“That’s the thing. I’ve** **_never_ ** **seen her before. It just feels like a distant memory. Or just a strangely familiar feeling like when you’ve never done this before but it just seems to natural like your tracking skills.”**

Mophas puffed out his chest proudly, grunting with a purr at the smaller.  **“It’s because I** **_am_ ** **great at tracking! Mother called me a natural. Like how you’re natural with fighting and foraging.”**

The golden-haired littermate laughed at this, running closer and leaping onto his back.  **“Also a natural at climbing Mountain Mophas!”**

Chuckling and grunting with hysterical snorts. He started to canter around while playing with his brother in the fields, even though he still stayed mounted upon his back.

Both of them squealed and snorted with laughter while they ran about and also rough-housed just a tad. They only stopped when they started to grow tired and Link’s body could no longer stand so much cold.

They headed back to the den, slipping inside to their bleeding deer meat which was ready to be turned into a roast.

The little brother crawled off the big brother’s back, sleepily trudging his way to the meet to slice a long piece of it with his sharpened bones he carved to used as knives. 

Mophas started the fire. Bundling sticks and dry logs before scraping some flint against his spear. 

Everything was silent, but the brothers enjoyed the comfortable silence between them as they readied a meal before bed.

Link picked up the slices of meat and placed them on the hot stones that laid platformed over the fire. Mophas stared into the orange-red flames, eyes half-lidding.

**“Brother.”** Grunted Link. He sat beside the lynel, ears drooped, and looked quite conflicted.

His littermate knew that look anywhere and scooted a tad closer to run his tongue against the strands of golden locks. 

**“Yeah?”**

**“What…”**

Link seemed slightly hesitant, feeling even more conflicted. Though, after his pause, he continued to communicate with him.

**“What do you think mother would think of us?”**

Mophas leaned back, looking at his brother who stared off into the flames. 

**“Well…”** He grunted, bringing a paw to his jaw. The lynel appeared to be deep in thought but then grinned with his sharp, toothy smile at the brother who stared back up at him.

**“I think she’d be proud of us! We’ve kept each other safe, provided for each other, and I** **_know_ ** **she is proud of who we are! Never think anything else, brother!”** Mophas brought his brother in, giving him a good old-fashioned nuggy on the head.  **“And I know she’s proud we made it this far together.”**

Link brightly smiled up at his big brother, grinning widely at him.  **“Yeah, you’re right!”** Then, his smile faltered while he twiddled with his fingers.  **“But what if… And I’ve been thinking this for a while…”**

**“What is it?”** He gazed down with his ruby eyes, worry striking the beast.

Link clenched his paw over his chest, ears drooping once more. He lifted his paw, looking at the long bony fingers and pale skin.  **“What if… I belong with humans? I mean… I look so much like them, even you can’t deny it. I’m small and have so many similar features with that human from earlier. I don’t have hooves, I don’t have a mane like yours, and monsters don’t fear me when I roar… What exactly am I to be?”**

Hearing this from his brother, noticing how conflicted and confused with himself was, tore at the brother’s heart.  **“You belong wherever your heart lies, brother. I remember mother telling that once when she told stories of grandmother. Grandmother always told her to follow her heart. If you are happy here, then I’m happy. I’m happy if you are happy, little brother.”**

The smaller brother looked about like to cry. A loud purr came from his chest as he leaned into his littermate.

**“Take your time to figure it out. But in the meantime, let’s eat!”** Mophas grunted with a soft roar. It made Link laugh at the brother’s enthusiastic outburst.

**“Yeah! Let’s eat!”**

* * *

Ever since Zelda was saved that evening, she had been nonstopped scolded for the reckless actions that could’ve got her killed. She was forced to stay upstairs like a grounded child.

She knew her actions were reckless, despite it being herself she did not move. It was as if a magnetic force was pulling her towards the boy. That feral boy that had nothing of civilization in him. Yet, it wasn’t the only thing that pulled her in.

He looked unbelievably familiar to her yet she couldn’t put her finger on it. She thought about the heroes of old, maybe she was referencing him to them. They did look oddly similar in a way if she remembers correctly.

Determined, she pulled out her notebook and began to sketch him. It was a vivid memory of the boy, even if the encounter was merely brief.

The way he seemed to relax just a  _ little _ at a complete and utter stranger was beyond her. Maybe he realized a connection there as well?

In the stories of old, it’s always said that the hero, princess, and the one who possesses the Triforce of power, almost always of Ganon, were bound to an endless cycle. Always connected through the Triforce. Though she hasn’t exactly found her power yet and still needed time to find a way to awaken it.

“Oh goddesses, don’t tell me he’s going to be the next hero,” Zelda mumbled while she sketched, shading lightly on the sketch of the boy. “He doesn’t even seem to realize much that he’s a Hylian.” 

The princess placed her pencil on the night table beside her, placing her notebook down with the sketch of the feral boy found inside. 

“Maybe, there’ll be a way to get through to him. And a way that I could convince them that he is possibly the next hero. But of course, he would have to be reintroduced possibly to society as an individual. Given to see how wild he is. Those eyes…”

Zelda continued to mumble to herself. She stood from the bed, pacing around the room in thought. 

“There must be a way to convince Impa, Purah, and Lady Tadra! But how…” She whispered to herself, continuously mumbling things that could be a way to convince the Sheikah.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up in realization and she turned quickly on her heels to look back at her drawing.

When she was drawing this, she had added a marking to the back of his hand, she didn’t remember drawing this but at the same time, she does. Must have drawn it subconsciously.

She drew the Triforce on the back of his hand.

Heroes of courage  _ always _ were born with the symbol upon the back of their hand, mostly on the dominant hand. His marking was on his right hand, so he must be using his right more than his left.

She stared at it longingly, scratching the top of her head in annoyance.  _ This must be the only way I could convince them. _

She scooped up the book and headed to the guest room’s door. But abruptly stopped.

They told her to not leave this room, there were even guards outside it to ensure her protection and to make sure she did not sneak out.

Glancing back at the room, she noticed her windows. One obviously sealed up but the other wasn’t. They must’ve left it open for airflow.

Placing her wiry notebook on the bedside table, she scrounged around in her luggage of clothing.

“It must be here somewhere… Aha!” 

What she pulled out was none other than Sheikah garb she had collected a month ago from Impa to practice her stealth just in case of emergencies. She’d brought it everywhere she stayed the night at just for those emergencies. Though, she thought this to be very important indeed.

Debating against going against her trust she made with Impa and her family, she laid the armor on the bed and stared at it.

A door knock startled her and she threw the garment back into her bag and closed the lid. Sitting on her bed, she grabbed the notebook to look less suspicious.

“Princess Zelda? I’ve brought your curry. May I come in?”

Impa was bringing her food then. She usually did when it was them on the road.

“Yes, you are allowed in.”

She stepped through the door, bowing to the princess as if any servant had opened the door and placed the food on the small table in the center of the room.

“Oh please, Impa. You do not need to bow to me.”

“I feel as though I do, Princess.” Impa gazed at the blonde, her amber eyes glinting with guilt. “I feel bad for arguing with you like that, even though you needed the good scolding.”

Zelda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It is alright. Let’s put it past us.” She stood and walked to the small table to sit and dine.

The Sheikah nodded, but hastily made for the exit before being stopped by the royalty.

“Wait, I… wish to discuss the boy from earlier…”

Impa sighed, glancing back. “Princess Zelda, please. Not this again…”

“No, please! Just hear me out.”

The whitehaired lady turned around and sat across from Zelda while the princess looked through her gathered notebook before spotting the page and shoving the book in front of the Sheikah woman.

“When I had encountered the feral boy earlier, he seemed to not have been so frightened at me. And when I was close to him, I spotted this on the back of his hand.”

She grabbed the journal and brought it closer for further inspection. She noticed how detailed the picture was and how even the mark of the Triforce fit perfectly upon his hand. 

“Is this about that connection you felt about him?”

“Yes! I’ve taken into account that this boy might be the next hero. My father has been looking for a hero to help stop the Calamity that will soon be approaching if the legend is true. Especially since the wielders of the Triforce always had a sort of bond that brought on that endless cycle of heroes, princesses with the blood of the goddess, and dark evils.” Zelda rambled but noticeably seemed to gain deeper into this mystery of the boy and legend.

Impa stared at the princess, watching her every move before taking another glimpse down at the drawing. It was so realistic, and she only knew that if something was realistic in Zelda’s art, then it was something she truly believed to be true.

She’s seen the princess doodle during lessons and they were almost always just scribbles. This was important to her.

The Sheikah raised a hand to stop the flow of words coming from the princess. “If what you say is true, then I will convince my mother to send warriors to investigate. But I will name one condition and that is to stay in the village and relax. That also means to eat your curry at this moment.”

Impa shot a positive smile towards the princess, who grinned back with an agreeable nod before diving into her delicious curry and rice.

“I will make sure they swear to not tell anyone. So if there is the okay from Lady Tadra, then I will ask Rikai, Salk, and Oda to aid to this mission. They are trustworthy, I swear it. But for now, eat and rest. Take this time away from the castle to relax, despite what we told your father.”

The woman winked, smirking at Zelda before standing and taking the journal with her. “If you do not mind, I will only show my mother this picture then I will bring it back?”

Zelda nodded. “Go ahead, I grant you permission to take my personal notebook. If it helps in any way.”

She dismissed the Sheikah and watched the other leave the room while she continued to down her food.

This short vacation is certainly going to be an interesting one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY ANOTHER CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER I POSTED ONE :DDDD
> 
> I must admit, I may have not exactly forgotten about the story but I almost did forget about the storyline. forgive me uwu;;;  
> i didn't know how to name the chapter either x33 thought it fits tho :P  
> Also I appreciate the support! <3
> 
> ALSO IM SHOUTOUTING TO MY FRIEND AND THEIR AMAZING STORIES AND THEY NEED MORE LOVE 
> 
> currently there is only sidlink ones (I fucking LOVE sidlink uwu)
> 
> so if your into that, check out her page!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmieee/pseuds/charmieee 
> 
> hope you enjoyed uwu


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has arrived.

_Days fly by in a blur. Then days to the cold months._

Frost blanketed the village and woods, indicating winter has finally arrived. Clouds hovered above, blocking any sunlight that dared to defrost the village. 

Flakes of white gracefully drifted from above and sprinkled the ground. Light snowfall had begun.

The Sheikah Elder emerged from her warm home, despite the freezing temperature outside, she had a delighted expression.

“Ah, the snow has finally arrived. Just as decorations have finished on the tree. That is wonderful.” Tadra’s eyes drifted to the sky of snowing flakes. “It has been months since we started to watch the two, and Goddesses have mercy those two are like a power team. I wonder how they’ll fare during the winter.”

“If they’ve been together their whole lives, there is no doubt they’ll be fine.” 

Tadra brought her gaze down to a young man who stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“Mind if I join you?” The man said, a tilt of his head to seek approval from his elder.

“Yes, come join me will you, Vylk?” Tadra gave a weary smile at the younger, watching him come up the steps.

“Thank you, Lady Tadra.” He bowed upon stepping the final one and standing beside her. 

“Company is a pleasure to have, especially from a great, young warrior such as yourself. Besides that, any updates on those two?” Tadra eagerly spoke before taking a seat on the wooden porch to watch the rest of the decorations being placed onto houses.

Vylk went quiet for a moment before clearing his throat, gazing at the lights. 

“Well, it seems the kid came closer to the village this time. About yesterday I must say.” Vylk placed a hand on his chin. “He must be becoming curious.”

Tadra looked up at him, “Is that so? Why was I not informed of this?” 

Vylk tilted his head once more at the elder, confusion wandered his yellow eyes. “No one told you? I specifically told Holla to tell you. Did she not come?”

The elder placed a finger to her chin. “No, in fact, I had not seen her at all. Where could she be?”

The male blinked for a moment before sighing exasperatedly, running a gloved hand down his face. Right before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Ugh, she must be at it again.” 

“At what?”

They both turned their heads to the doors opening behind them.

Impa emerged from the home with a tray of wooden mugs, hot steam coming off of the wooden cups. There was clear confusion on her younger features. “Who is at it again?”

The middle-aged man sighed once more, “Holla likes to leave… ‘gifts’ if you must call it. She’s been particularly trying to get close to the kid, and when he came closer to the village than ever, she was intrigued. He nearly nailed her in the face when she got too close to him, if Rikai wasn’t there to save her ass.”

Impa faltered just a bit while handing out the mug to Tadra, nearly spilling her own. “What?!”

Tadra took in a deep breath before releasing quickly. “Then why are you here? Go on! Go find her before she gets herself killed! Scold her as well! As the youngest warrior, she needs proper discipline! Impa! Go direct Sol to them to follow! As the head of the warrior training, he needs to give her better discipline before I go smack it into _him_!”

Vylk was already scrambling away from the angered elder. He did not need to be scolded at this moment despite her tone.

Impa nodded to her mother before placing her mug down to run after the man down the flight of stairs. 

Tadra pinched her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. “It is too cold for this.” Standing up, she grabbed Impa’s mug and headed inside to seek warmth.

While Impa had sought out Sol, her thoughts finally flooded her head. _The boy was getting closer to us. He must be becoming very curious to get close to other humans._

Broken from her train of thoughts, she found herself following Sol and Vylk. They were both crouched down seeming to notice that Holla was indeed up ahead behind a tree.

Holla was watching the boy walking about and gathering the last of the mushrooms in the area. The girl looked as if she was ready to pounce on him.

The moment her foot stepped out from behind the tree and crunching onto frosted, dead leaves, Impa was on her and shoving her behind the tree and her arms pinned behind her back with only one.

That small stir of frosted leaves crinkling made the young Hylian’s head perk towards the sound. His ears pinned back ever so slightly. 

Impa had to cover Holla’s mouth to keep her from talking before the Hylian was frightened and would dash off.

They both watched him closely with caution, eyes in thin slits to watch the boy as he studied his surroundings in alertness.

Hesitantly, the blonde shrugged it off before returning to his gathering, snatching another shroom and herb. The child lifted his head warily once more before slowly and quietly moved into the bushes and back towards his home as silently as the boy could muster.

When he seemed to be out of sight, everyone relaxed and Impa dropped the younger warrior.

“What in the goddess’s name were you thinking, Holla?!” Impa seethed, smacking the younger on the back of the head.

“Youch!” The girl squeaked, her chocolate eyes daring to narrow at the more experienced warrior. “What was that for! He was warming up to me!”

“Holla!” 

Both women turned their heads, Impa remained in a scowling expression while Holla squeaked once more when hearing her mentor.

Sol walked up to Holla, scowling harshly at the young warrior as well before pointing back to the village. “Get back to the village before I drag you there myself. Don’t you remember the last time you startled the kid and almost got your ass handed to you by him?”

The young girl sighed deeply before nodding. “I remember. I’ll go to the village. I just wanted to see him more closely.”

“Lady Tadra _specifically_ told us to not get closer until we figure something out,” Vylk added in, approaching behind Sol.

Impa sighed. “And at this rate, the kid will be too paranoid to even step closer to the village. Scaring him off isn’t good.” 

“We should discuss this when we’re back in the village. It is getting rather cold.” Vylk spoke, turning around. “Holla, you’re getting in front so we can keep an eye on you.”

“And you’re going to be stuck to chores duty back at the village.” Sol grabbed the younger lady and forced her to her feet. “Unless Lady Tadra has something else in mind.”

The three walked ahead but Impa stood where she was before looking back at where the male Hylian had been. 

She didn’t know if the others noticed but…

His skin looked a little paler than usual and she could’ve sworn he looked a little bit disorientated. But it could always just be the cold weather affecting them.

Her doubt caused her to linger while the others disappeared from her line of sight. 

Impa’s amber eyes studied the wilds closely for another moment more before turning around and following after the other three warriors.

* * *

Link quickly scampered from that area.

He felt like he was being watched over there.

Besides that, the cold was starting to freeze him up.

The blonde trudged through the fields of building snow, feet freezing more by the second and he caught a sneeze once he stepped inside the much warmer cave.

Mophas was patrolling the territory or hunting. All he knew that his brother was out and about doing something.

Dropping the collected shrooms and herbs onto a pile of other dried herbs and vegetables. Then nonchalantly dropped himself onto the bundle of furs that made up his nest. 

His body trembled and shivered, making the feral boy curl in on himself. 

He hasn’t experienced this in a long time but it felt harsher.

Cold months never did it for him, it always made him want to stay inside instead of walking about the territory. Link also wished that this area didn’t receive any snow but he was oh-so-very wrong about that.

His eyes were glassy and his skin was pale. He became unfocused as unconsciousness swept him up.

It only felt like moments later when his brother was shaking him awake.

When he opened his sapphire eyes, the younger stared at Mophas for a good moment before snuggling deeper into his furs.

 **“Brother? You’re shivering. Are you alright?”** The lynel tilted his head, leaning closer to sniff his brother. **“Is the cold bothering you again? I can make a fire.”**

Link reopened his eyes realizing that he closed them without noticing but faintly nodded to his brother after the lynel pulled a thick fur over him. **“Please, brother?”** He squeaked softly, keeping himself curled in the furs.

Mophas moved away from his littermate as he gathered dry wood and sticks into a pile above moss he had collected before it had started to snow. Taking a piece of flint and smashing it against his spear a couple of times until it lit the dry moss underneath it.

The bigger littermate moved his brother closer to the fire to warm up, delicately pulling on his bedding of furs to bring it towards the fire without pulling Link from it. 

Tucking his brother in, he started the boar roast. Lifting himself to gather the dead creature from the cave entrance. Lucky to remember it through his worry for his brother. And also lucky it did not chill into a frosty treat.

While the white-maned lynel fixed up a meal for the both of him, Link stared at the burning flames, watching intently at the fire. Sounds of slicing and chopping were silent to him, dead to him. 

His eyes could only focus on the red to yellow flames before him.

**“...ink.”**

Link’s right ear flicked, barely even registering a sound other than the crackling of the fire.

**“...other.”**

A large hand grabbed onto his shoulder, shaking him. 

**“Hey! Link! Do you hear me?!”**

Mophas’s loud voice boomed in his ears, making the smaller flinch in response.

The feral boy’s eyes flashed at the other’s, widening at the lynel that pulled him from his stupor.

His littermate’s face was formed and creased with concern for his brother. Link blinked a couple of him before finally responding quietly.

 **“Y-Yeah. Sorry, I kind of zoned out.”** He looked away with embarrassment.

Suddenly, a giant, warm paw pushed against his forehead. 

**“Are you sick?”** Mophas grunted worriedly, when Link faintly looked at him for a brief moment, he didn’t get an answer.

Link was cold, his forehead was. Maybe the snowy air is filtering into the cavern. He could always block off the cave with a boulder but Link was always against that.

The blonde suddenly erupted into a coughing fit, body shivering every time after a cough.

Mophas stood and grabbed the waterskin to grab some cold water from outside. Filling the skin to the brim before coming back inside to help Link drink some water.

From when Link was adopted into their family, he was the most prone to illness and usually got them at least every few years if he isn’t careful.

But it had been about five years since he last had a sickness, it only made his brother worry about him more.

After Link had drunk the cold and crisp water, Mophas collected some of the cooked meat off of the roast to give to his brother.

Link ate a little bit less of his food than he usually did before falling asleep under his thick furred blanket.

The lynel wished he was able to eat more but sicknesses usually weren’t great on the boy.

Days passed by and Link had yet to get up from his bed to wander further outside than he needed to. He only headed outside to do business like refilling his waterskin and such. After that, he would quickly go back under his blanket and today he was feeling too weak to move.

He was starting to unable to down solid food and it made his brother worry more and more.

The boy’s body shivered here and there, making Mophas give him another thick pelt until the boy sweated and to take it off.

The white-maned littermate was at a loss of what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeRe I Am BaCK FrOM The DeAd Of NoT KnoWiNG WhErE to Go AnD ArT HeLL
> 
> Honestly I didn't know what to do for the chapter until I finally figured it out and mapped out a bit of the story. I'll try to get another chapter out this month and hopefully it'll be a week til then.
> 
> I intended on getting this done by Christmas but then I kept putting it off, got a new game, forgot, then kept losing motivation, but honestly I have no excuse for not working on this.
> 
> But there will be more updates I PROMISE  
> and there will soon be a new botw story I'll be posting :3 stay tuned  
> and happy valentine's day (even if day early XDD)


End file.
